


if you don't do it then the other one will

by HuiLian



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Forced to beg, Gen, Guns, Whump, Whumptober 2020, a terrible no good very bad day, dick is here but unconscious unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: “Well, I was only hoping to make you get out of our turf.” The man gives a smile that Jason absolutely doesn’t like. “But now that you’re here, I’m thinking that we could have a little fun.”Jason stiffens. What the heck is he talking about?“See, I was prepared for you. I wasn’t expecting Nightwing to come with you. And the way you talk with him-” the man jerks his head towards Dick “-it gave me an idea.” He walks calmly towards Dick’s unconscious body, pulling off the safety of Jason’s gun in the process. “You were joking with him. And I thought, why not make the Red Hood go away from my turf forever?” He presses the muzzle of the gun right at Dick’s temple. “And I can’t find an answer not to.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947091
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	if you don't do it then the other one will

**Author's Note:**

> again, what is a schedule and how do i get to it? this is for no 16: forced to beg
> 
> title from hadestown and i hope you like it!

Jason wakes with a start. He doesn’t open his eyes. Instead, he catalogues his body, feeling where all of his limbs are and how he’s feeling. While he’s doing that, the memory of a blast hits him. 

Belatedly, he realizes that that was the last thing he saw before he was out. Shit. Is he being kidnapped again?

All his limbs accounted for--whole and healthy, except for the fact that he’s tied up-- Jason starts listening for clues as to where he is and what he has gotten himself into. And then, he hears the sound of someone breathing, right next to him. 

Is it one of his captors? Jason risks opening his eyes just a sliver, trying to find out who is next to him. The sight of black boots with blue highlights greets him. 

Nightwing blue. 

Shit. 

With that, Jason remembers the fight that brought him here. The fight he entered to with Dick. Jason wants to curse the entire world out, but he bites his tongue at the very last moment. No sense in letting their opponents know that he’s already awake. 

Jason starts to rustle around his jacket, trying to find the lockpick kit he _knows_ he has, and ignoring Dick. Dick can take care of himself. The best thing he can do right now is getting himself out. 

But before he can do anything useful, the door to their little room opens. Jason sees the men he’s been hunting for several weeks now. It seems that they have more resources than he previously thought. 

“So,” the man that Jason knows is the head lackey for this group, “it seems that the fearsome Red Hood isn’t so fearsome after all.”

Alright, yeah, that’s going too far, now. Being taken by this group? Jason can accept that. He’s _this_ close to escaping anyway. Being captured with Dick, of all people? Harsh, but okay. 

But to have this stupid boob of a person insult him? That’s too far. 

“I’ll show you fearsome,” Jason growls, putting in every ounce of intimidation he has. 

Some of the group recoils back, but the head lackey just laughs. “Say that when you’re not tied up in _my_ warehouse, and maybe I’ll believe it.”

Jason seethes and speeds up on picking the lock on his handcuff. He’s not going to let this third-tier criminal get away with insulting him. “Why don’t you shove your gun up your own ass, huh?” he taunts. 

The head lackey just laughs again, waving and brandishing the gun in his hand, which, Jason belatedly realizes, is _his_ gun. Unbelievable. 

Jason narrows his eyes, already thinking on where he is going to shoot this infuriating man, when someone shouts, “Boss, he’s picking the cuffs!”

Damn. And he’s _so close_ to getting it off, too. 

The head lackey stops laughing immediately. He moves the gun, which was pointing everywhere while he was laughing --seriously, does this man not know proper gun control?--, aims it to Jason’s right. 

Straight to Dick’s head. 

Shit. 

Jason glances at Dick, hoping that he is awake and ready to bolt, but that’s not his luck tonight, is it? No. Instead of an alert and cognizant Nightwing, Jason is greeted with the sight of his brother’s lolling head. 

Dick might be faking it. 

But can Jason take the chance? 

Jason looks back to the head lackey, focusing on the gun still aimed towards Dick’s head. “What do you want?” he asks curtly. 

“Well, I _was_ only hoping to make you get out of our turf.” The man gives a smile that Jason absolutely doesn’t like. “But now that you’re here, I’m thinking that we could have a little fun.”

Jason stiffens. What the heck is he talking about?

“See, I was prepared for _you_. I wasn’t expecting _Nightwing_ to come with you. And the way you talk with him-” the man jerks his head towards Dick “-it gave me an idea.” He walks calmly towards Dick’s unconscious body, pulling off the safety of Jason’s gun in the process. “You were joking with him. And I thought, why not make the Red Hood go away from my turf forever?” He presses the muzzle of the gun right at Dick’s temple. “And I can’t find an answer not to.”

Jason watches the entire thing with a frantically beating heart. Sure, he puts rubber bullets in his guns now. But point blank like that? It’s still going to kill Dick. 

“What do you _want_?” Jason asks again. 

“For you to leave my turf alone,” the man answers. “But also, let’s see... To have you _beg_ me for his life.”

Jason breathes out, slowly and controllably. He is panicking, _more_ than panicking, but he can’t let this piece of scum know. 

“Why would I do that?” Jason says. 

“Because if not,” the man pushes the muzzle of the gun, making Dick’s head roll backwards, “I’ll pull this trigger.” 

Jason glances at Dick again. He sees the loose limbs, the limp head, and the unreacting expression. Dick could still be faking it, of course. He’s good like that. 

But something inside Jason tells him that his brother is _not_ faking it. 

Jason grits his teeth and chokes out, “Don’t kill him.” 

The man just tilts his head. The gun stays on Dick’s head. “I thought I asked you to beg.”

“I am.”

The man snorts. The motion makes the gun move, but it still stays pressed to Dick’s head. “If that’s how you beg, Red Hood, then I suggest you start praying.”

Jason swallows. He glances around the room, seeing the multiple henchperson surround him and Dick. Then, he looks back to the leader. Jason is _so close_ to getting the cuffs off. He had to stop and change his method because of that one perceptive lackey, but he is _so close_. 

He just has to stall the leader. He can beg. 

If it’s for Dick’s life, he can beg. 

“Please,” he whispers, putting the emotions he’s surprised he actually feels into it. He even lowers his shoulders, going as far into a bow as he can while still being tied up. And if he’s hiding the movement he needed to slip out of the cuffs in that aborted bow? Well, that’s an added bonus. “Please don’t hurt him.”

The lackeys’ leader smirks. “Better. Now beg me more.”

“Please,” Jason says, making his voice go hoarse. His little act seemed to be gaining traction, because _no one_ is paying attention to his hands anymore. “I’m begging you, please don’t hurt him.”

Jason is surprised at the ease in which he puts the emotions into his words. 

And maybe… maybe those words have some truth in them. After all, the best lies are based on an inkling of truth. 

Just _another_ second. Jason can slip out of his cuffs in _one_ second. But he still has to keep everyone’s eyes on him for that second. 

“Hurt me instead,” he finishes, letting the tremor in his voice fall out. 

It worked. It honest-to-god worked. Everyone is looking at him, enjoying the show, even the head lackey who is holding _Jason_ ’s gun. 

In one fluid movement, Jason slips his hands out of the cuffs and steps forward to punch the head lackey. It’s a good thing they tied Dick so close to him. 

Chaos. Everyone is screaming, shouting, fighting. Idiots. 

Jason grabs _his_ gun, the one the head lackey just carelessly dropped to the ground when Jason punched him --seriously, did they not have _any_ gun training?-- and shoots the lights. Let them fight amongst themselves.. 

He turns on his helmet’s night vision and makes quick work of Dick’s cuffs. It helps that he only needs to get the cuffs holding Dick to the bar away.

The ones keeping Dick’s hands together can stay. For now. 

Seriously. These guys are idiots. They’re still fighting, even though _none_ of them has any night vision whatsoever and so _all_ of them are fighting blind. How the hell does this crew manage to one-up both Nightwing _and_ Red Hood?

Jason pushes the thought away for later. Now, he pulls Dick’s hands away from the bar and lifts his brother’s body. Damn. Dick is _heavy_. Not as heavy as he is, but heavy enough that Jason has to keep himself from grunting. 

No use in letting the lackeys know where they are, after all. Jason secures Dick on his shoulder and starts to walk away. 

**Author's Note:**

> would you consider dropping a kudos or comment to help your local fic writer? very much appreciated thank you very, very, very, VERY much!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> check out my tumblr if you want more of this nonsense (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
